Camping With Sirius
by A Sirius Crush On Moony
Summary: Remus changed his mind on how he percieved camping with Sirius, after only one night. Sirius/Remus slash


**Written for the 'Every Wolf Deserves A Star Competition' on HPFC.**

 **My prompts were: '** Camping!AU (condition)', 'peel (word)', 'no use of any words that start with D (restriction)'.

 **It was annoying not using words beginning with the letter D haha, more difficult than it seems (ugh, _difficult_ , see!)**

* * *

 **Camping With Sirius**

Remus had realised very quickly that camping with Sirius would not be a very easy affair. Firstly, Sirius hadn't even known what camping was until Remus explained it to him. Second, Sirius was useless when it came to actually working. This ended up with Remus putting up the tent by himself, unpacking _and_ cooking. Sirius sat back and watched contently.

It was their first night in the tent and it was extremely hot outside for English weather. Sirius had already removed his shirt and his trousers _and_ his socks. Remus tried not to let this excite him too much. He wanted to remove some of his own clothes but he was still a little self-conscious about Sirius seeing his scars. He'd had scars since the night he'd become a werewolf, and they were big, ugly and ran from the top of his left shoulder to the bottom of his right hip. Remus hated his scars.

"See something you like, Rem?" Sirius winked, when he noticed Remus's absent-minded ogling.

Remus blushed much to his embarrassment, and shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"I asked you a question," Sirius prompted, a teasing smile lingering on his lips.

"I… uh… ugh."

"I can't believe this!" Sirius clapped his hands and grinned. "I, Sirius Black, have left _the_ Remus Lupin – book-worm and utter nerd – completely speechless. I am now worthy of some sort of award."

Remus rolled his eyes and smiled. "I love you, you know."

Sirius smiled back and nodded. "And I love you, too."

Remus was pulled without warning into Sirius's chest. He smiled and inhaled, taking in that smell that was just so _nothing_ and so _Sirius_ all in one. It was his favourite. It intoxicated him and left his mind feeling fuzzy.

The heat was getting a bit too much. Grudgingly, Remus peeled himself away from Sirius bare chest and sighed.

"I miss your body already," he whined, pouting. "It's just too hot."

"I know right," Sirius grinned.

"I mean the weather," Remus replied. He coughed and added in a whisper, "but your body's okay, too, I suppose."

"Maybe you'll enjoy my body a lot more when your tongue's running across my chest and torso," Sirius put in playfully.

Remus hated how he always blushed. It gave away so much of the mystery in what he was thinking.

It was pitch black now in the tent, so Remus bravely leaned in closer to Sirius. He cleared his throat. "I think I'd enjoy your body a lot more when I'm sucking your cock," he whispered. He was horrified when his voice went squeaky at the end. He cursed his natural awkwardness.

"Aww, that's so sweet," Sirius teased.

"Shut up."

"I love when your voice goes like that," Sirius said. "Especially if you're saying naughty things like what you just said."

"I'm so bad at this," Remus laughed. "I try. I really try, but then my voice squeaks or breaks or nothing comes out at all."

"It's okay," Sirius promised.

"Well, just so you know," Remus said. "If words ever fail me again, I'm thinking of you every second of every minute of every moment in my life."

"Rem-"

"-And before you ask," Remus continued. "A lot of those thoughts include sex."

"Oh."

"Yup," Remus said.

"That's… good," Sirius replied. "Same to you, too."

"Oh."

"A lot more than a lot of those thoughts are about sex," Sirius confessed. "Actually most of my thoughts are about having sex with you."

"That's very _very_ interesting," Remus mused, biting his lip to control his lust.

"We're out in the middle of nowhere," Sirius said.

"And?"

"Well, that means we can make as much noise as we want to."

"Oh, I see where you're going with this," Remus smiled.

"Yes."

"So…"

"Shall we shag?"

"Sure."

* * *

Remus realised after the first night of camping that camping with Sirius was amazingly fantastic. He wouldn't change it for the world.

 **~The End~**


End file.
